SE1
Mega Evolution Special (Special Episode 1) Part 1 : New Starting "So, Are you battling?", A girl said. "Of course", A boy said. Let the battle begin! It's one on one. "Alright" Part 2 : Battle between Boy and Girl Boy : Go, Lucario! Girl : Go, Heracross! Boy : How about making this battle full powerful at it's starting. Girl : Nice Idea. Boy and Girl both : Listen, Mega Evolve! They pointed towards strange stones they were wearing. Lucario Mega Evolved! Heracross Mega Evolved! Boy : Go and use Aura Sphere! Girl : Use Signal Beam! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast! Boy : Use Bone Rush! Girl : Use Drain Punch! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast! There were blasting at each move. The battle was between so much strong Pokemons. Part 3 : Introduction to Mega Evolution This world is filled by Creatures called Pokemon. Pokemons have strange powers and they are bonded between their trainers. One of the power if known as Mega Evolution. This thing occurs when Trainer and Pokemon's bond is at the maximum stage. and it require a Key stone and a Mega Stone to do that. Many Pokemons can mega evolve. It boosts the power of Pokemon for some time, usually at Battle. Part 4 : Grey Boy had won the match. "So, are you always battling like this?", asked girl "Yeah, I am always like this, I want to beat every Pokemon that Mega Evolves and want to become the Pokemon Champion", Answered Boy. "What's your name?", Asked Girl "My name is Grey, And this is my Partner, Lucario", Said Grey They both then followed their different Paths. By this time. Grey had reached the Mahogany Town to challenge the Gym Leader, Who was Iris.The battle was full 6 on 6. Part 5 : Final Gym Battle Grey : Go Charizard. Iris : Go Axew and use Draco Meteor! Grey : Fly up and then use flamethrower Axew was out. Iris : Reutrn Axew, Now, Go Gible and use Headbutt! Charizard was hit. Grey : Now, Charizard, Use Dragon Claw! Super Effective and knocked out Gible. Iris : Come back Gible ,You're good. But not now, Go Flygon! Grey : Charizard, Use Wing Attack! Iris : Use Rock Throw! Charizard was out! Grey : Good job Charizard, Go Swampert and use Water Gun! Flygon doged that. Iris : Flygon, Use your Hidden Power (Grass)! Swampert was out. Grey : Return Swampert, Wow, That flygon is good, It knocked out Swampert in one hit. Iris : It is. Grey : Now not more, Go Garchomp! Use Draco Meteor! Iris : You too Flygon, Use Draco Meteor! Blaaaaaaaaaast! Both Pokemons were out. Both : Come back, Nice job. Grey : Go Metagross! Iris : Go Druddigon and Use Bite! Grey : Dodge that and use Psychic Metagross was hit but Druddigon was also hit. Metagross was knocked out. Grey : Return Metagross, Go Tyranitar and use Rock Smash! Druddigon was knocked out. Iris : Return Druddigon, Go Dragonite! Grey : That would be easy, Bite! Iris : Are you stupid? Grey : No, I'm not. Tyranitar was gone close to Dragonite. Grey : Now, Use Rock Throw! Dragonite was knocked out. Iris : What, You switched attack, Nice. Return Dragonite, Go Salamence and use Draco Meteor. Dodge that! Blaaaaaaaaaaaast! This knocked out Tyranitar. Grey : Return Tyranitar, Go Lucario. Iris : Salamence, Mega Evolve! Grey : Lucario, Mega Evolve! Both Pokemons were mega evolved! Iris : I'm gonna win this, Use Draco Meteor! Grey : Use Aura Sphere to break all of them! Iris : What? Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast! All of the Meteors wer breaked down into small peices of dust. Grey : Now use Thunder Punch! Iris : Use Bite! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssttttttttttttt! It was a huge blast. The dust took a long time to get off. After that, They saw that Salamence was fainted, Declaring Grey as the winner. Part 6 : Rising Badge! After that, Iris gave Grey the Rising badge, Now, Grey was ready for Pokemon League and was waiting for the date of Pokemon League Championships. Category:Special